Just Another Forgotten Story
by doomedAquarius
Summary: This isthe forgotten story of the Psiioniic…. The slave boy…..The pirate…..The lover….. The best friend of a dreamer… And ultimately the Helmsman….. But most of all a troll who dared to follow what he believed against all odds and no matter the costs…... even though it meant leaving the one he held most dear behind and tearing his soul apart in the process… ((rating may change


**Troll Boy I Command You To Wake Up **

The young troll merely curls into a tighter ball, muttering under his breath, "For one, my name iss Captor. For two, just no, and fuck you for thinking you can tell me what two do." Well, this tactic seems to be getting you nothing but a grumpy young troll… Guess it's time for Plan B then.

**Be Captor **

You are now a very tired and slightly annoyed - annoyed specifically because one of those stupid voices in your head has tried to get you to do something against your will, yet again. You wait a few more minutes to make sure it has no other demands-ones that you will, of course, refuse. Because after four sweeps of ignoring them and refusing their requests you are not going to start listening and obeying them now. When it does not, you uncurl and stretch, looking out of the mouth of your little cave. The sun is just beginning to set, and you know you should be heading down to that little port town not far from here to see what you can scrounge up. Growling slightly, you mutter to yourself, "Gog, II really need two find a new place two sspend the nightss…" You sigh your whole body aching from sleeping on the cold hard rock, "IIt would be sso much eassier if II wassn't such a target…. Oh well, time two sstop whining and go find ssomething two eat."

Hopping to your feet, your messy black hair falls in your heterochromatic eyes. Growling, you look around for that strip of gold cloth you generally use to keep your field of vision clear. It should be around here somewhere… ((Where the fuck iss that damn thing!)) Finally finding it, you tie it around your forehead beneath your bangs and push it up until it keeps your hair out of your eyes. The sun setting gives you just enough time to readjust your too-big shirt and make sure your rope belt is tied tight enough before you set out on your journey to the town.

As you finally enter the village, a cacophony of smells assault your nose, and you cringe. ((Ugh! II forgot how dissgusting thiss place wass.)) Keeping to the shadows of the buildings along the street, you survey the surrounding area. There don't seem to be many guards around at the moment. ((A shhip must have pulled in not two long ago.)) You smirk, realizing that it will make it just that much easier to get the food that you need. You sniff the air, looking for something appetizing, and the aroma of freshly baked bread cuts through the the other scents making your mouth water. ((Let'ss ssee how rusty II've gotten ssince the lasst time II've sstolen.)) A smirk pulls at your lips, and you just _have_ to accept the challenge laid out in front of you.

Nonchalantly walking past the bread shop, you grab a loaf and slip it under your shirt. Slipping into an alleyway not too far away, you tear into the bread with your teeth impatiently. The delicious substance seems to melt in your mouth, and before you know it, you've devoured nearly half of it already. ((II shhould probably ssave ssome of thiss for later… IIt'ss just sso good…)) Something hard slams into the side of your head, knocking you onto your side. You whine and look up at your attacker, a middle aged and rather pissed off copper blood. ((Well shhit, lookss like II just got caught.))

"Um….. Hey there… Can I help you?" You ask, trying to hide the bread behind you.

"nicE trY, buT I knoW yoU stolE THAT." He scowls, nudging you with the broom again. You open your mouth to speak, but he cuts you off. "kiD, I'M noT gonnA turN yoU oveR tO thE guardS, iF thaT'S whaT yoU'rE worrieD ABOUT. I knoW whaT iT'S likE tO bE A younG, starving LOWBLOOD. I'M jusT goinG tO makE yoU paY mE bacK througH manuaL LABOR."

You sigh knowing there's no way out of it. "Can I at leasst keep the bread?"

"therE'S nO poinT iN yoU givinG iT bacK noW, iS THERE?" He chuckles. "noW comE oN, wriggleR, letS geT yoU tO WORK. yoU'lL bE sweepinG ouT thE placE anD sidewalK ouT FRONT. afteR thaT yoU caN helP mE wasH somE thingS, theN I'lL feeD yoU anD senD yoU homE witH thaT otheR halF oF A LOAF…. sounD GOOD?" He smiles at you warmly, banishing all thoughts of trying to run away escape your mind. ((Damn, he'ss really nice… Even most lowbloodss would have turned me over two the guardss ass a thief.))

You smile widely. "Fuck yeah that ssoundss good!" You bounce up, ready to pay him back and more due to his kindness. He merely chuckles at you, handing you the broom telling you to get to work and not dwaddle. Snatching the broom you rush to the back of the shop planning on working your way outward. It takes you nearly fifteen minutes to reach the shop front, but in truth it felt nice to have something to keep you busy. ((I wonder if he'd give me a permanent job. I'd work for dinner and wouldn't causse trouble.))

Backing out the shop's front door you run right into something and hear someone let out a growl. "Watch where you are going runt!" You get shoved into the wall face first.

"II-II'm ssorry!" You stutter your mind racing.

"No you're not… Not yet at least."

"P-Please jusst let me go! II'll sstay out of your way from now on! II sswear! II -"

You're cut off once more as you are yet again slammed into the shop wall. You cry out as you're tossed to the ground, the air knocked out of your lungs. A foot slams into your ribs. Pain spikes through you. A blow lands in your mouth. You feel a few of your teeth come loose and warm liquid fill your mouth.

You spit some of the liquid out as well as a few teeth, but the liquid only returns. This treatment continues for some time. You're no longer aware of it however: you've allowed yourself to hide away in the farthest recesses of your mind.

The blueblood finally pins you to the wall again by the front of your shirt. "Now….. Are you ever going to get in my way again?" He spits in your face. You struggle to catch your breath for a moment but obviously you took too long because he backhands you. "I asked you if you understood me! That requires an answer, piss b100d." He growls.

"Hey!" You hear a voice yell, saving you from having to answer your attacker. "That's enough. I think he got your message." That same voice chuckles behind you, and you feel the troll let go quickly.

"Of Course, highb100d…"

"Just git yer arse outta here."

You curl up in a tight ball for a few minutes catching your breath, before you uncurl to look up at your mysterious saviour. A violet blood - maybe two sweeps older than you at the most - stands looking down on you, his violet eyes flashing with amusement, and his ebony hair swept back. His handsome features are mared by two scars running across his face. A violet vest with double black lightning bolts on each lapel rests on his shoulders and a violet sash adorned with many trinkets and mirrors is tied around his waist. He kneels down and you find a gold ring adorned hand restings on your cheek, tilting your head slightly so he can look at your wounds clearly. ((What the fuck iss thiss highblood doing?))

"Damn he ruffed ya up quite a bit. What the fuck'd ya do?" He asks, searching your face with those deep, beautiful amethyst eyes. ((Wait, sstop… Did II jusst call hiss eyess beautiful? Oh gog II did… Fuck my pathetic exisstance.))

"II backed into him, Highblood. It wass hiss right two do that." You gasp out as your eyes go to the ground-just as you were taught when you were a wriggler, but you hear him snicker.

"Cut the bullshit vould ya? Vhat's yer name?"

That damn smirk on his face is beginning to piss you off, so you just can't help yourself when you snap, "IIf you are going to assk my name it'ss only polite two give yourss firsst."

"Yer different… Most lovbloods vould just suck it up giwe me their name for fear of angerin me. So I must ask, vhy didn't ya?"

((II'm not that sstupid.)) You bite your lip before replying. "Namess are power: even a lowblood like me knowss that."

"It's strange that a lovblood - especially a youngin like yerself - vould knov that. Vho told ya?" You nearly flinch, until you realize there is no anger in his voice, merely curiosity. ((This guy iss ssuch a hypocrite…. I mean he callss me sstrange but for a highblood he'ss completely out of the norm…. He'ss actually….. Kinda nice at timess….. We might end up getting along…. Maybe…... IIf he keepss that damn high and mighty act locked away while around me that iss.)) "Vhat's vrong? Ya look a bit…. unsettled." You open yourmy mouth to reply, but the voice of your boss-of-sorts cuts me off.

"kiD, nO standinG AROUND! geT bacK tO worK I'M gonnA neeD helP iN HERE! oH anD cleaN uP alL thE blooD ouT therE whilE yoU arE aT iT, anD iF yoU dOn'T geT iT donE quicK enougH yoU'rE onlY gettinG thaT halF A LOAF!" You sigh, and look at the seadweller apologetically, but get up to get back to work, although you're a bit wobbly on your feet. Your savior steadies you with a hand to your arm, and glances into the shop, his face twisting in confusion.

He looks back at me, and pauses a moment before speaking. "Aren't ya a gold blood?" You merely nod, not wanting the bronze blood to get irritated at you again, and decide to turn you in as a thief instead of letting you work off the debt, maybe even hire you. "Then vhy are ya vorkin for a bronze blood?" You smile slightly at his confusion. ((I guessss he really iss just another dumbassss highblood. They think blood can get them anywhere…. Well, II guessss in their casse it doess.)) You sigh and shake your head at his ignorance. "Vhat?!"

"You jusst don't undersstand do you? IIt'ss differet for uss - for the lower bloodss…."

"Then teach me. Ya've peaked my interest, and -"

"No", you cut him off, "II have no intentionss of wassting my breath or time on ssomeone who will ultimately reject what II have to ssay becausse they are not open-minded enough to undersstand."

"What do ya mean 'not open-minded enough'?" His voice rises with anger, but being the idiot you are you don't notice.

"All you highbloodss are the ssame. You get what you want when you want through intimidation and threat of violence." You try to keep the growl out of your voice, but completely fail. "IIf ssomething doessn't go ass you want it two you exterminate what caussed it two go awry. You -" You're cut off by something hitting my face. You look up moments before the back of his hand hits yourmy other cheek, and this time its hard enough to make you step back.

"Don't ya ever say somethin like that again. Yer lucky it was me ya said that ta: most vould cull ya on the spot fer disrespect like that." You look into his expected-, but you eyes and you see anger- like you also see something else you just can't place.

"Well II'm ssorry for having my own opinion." You hiss, though you do manage to keep _most _of the venom out of your voice.

He scoffs. "That's a load steamin hoof-beast shit. Ya aren't sorry fer any a'vhat ya said." And then he has the fuckin nerve to chuckle at you. ((Yeah you're right II'm not, and oh fuck no! I wass sso wrong when II originally thought we might get along…)) "Yer pretty brave - or stupid - t'say somethin like that t'the likes a'me." ((Well, II guessss he doess have a point there….. It almosst sseemss like II have a deathwishh.)) He flashes youme that annoying smirk, and you grit your teeth to keep from doing something rash and possibly quite dangerous to your health. "Vhen yer done Vith vhat ya have t'do come find me at the docks vould ya. I vant t'have another chat vith ya." With that he turns to walk away.

"Maybe. Maybe not."You mutter to yourself. ((There'ss no way in hell II'm going two go find your sstupid assss at the dockss twonight.))

Apparently it wasn't quite quiet enough, because suddenly his face is inches from yours with an almost...sinister looking expression. "If ya don't shov up I'd have t'come find ya, and that vould be such a pity." His voice is low, promising pain if you don't obey, and his dark eyes flash threateningly.

Your eyes widen and you shiver-but just slightly. ((Well fuck… He jusst managed to go from moderately tolerable two really creepy….. Guessss I'm going two be going down two the docks twonight even though II really don't want two.)) You sigh, shaking your head, and resume sweeping. You hear him chuckle and he walks off- probably extremely proud of himself for intimidating me into obedience. ((I sswear two gog. I'm going two wipe that ssmirk off hiss fucking face one way or a-fucking-nother.)) A growl escapes your throat, and You set down to work so that you can get it done quickly. ((Gog thiss iss going to be ssuch a pain in my assss…. I sserioussly hope II never have two ssee thiss much of my blood all over the place ever again.))

**Mysterious Savior, Contemplate What You've Done ===**

What the hell were you thinking back there? You just stuck up for a lowblood! You sigh, and just keep walking down to the docks. This strange voice in your head has always been quite annoying. ((Yeah yeah I knov just shut up about it, an the name is Ampora, dumbass. Hovewer, the question isn't only vhy did I stuck up fer him, but vhy did I tell him t'meet me down on the docks later t'night?)) You sigh again. Sometimes the things you do don't even make sense to you. You reach the docks and mindlessly follow the route back to the ship you are currently sailing on as part of the crew.

Once on board, you sit on the rail farthest away from the town. You already miss being surrounded by nothing but the water with all it's familiarity. To most - even many seadwellers although they call it home - the sea can seem to be a very violent and unpredictable creature willing to tear them apart at any moment. However, to you she is a woman of beautiful character and strength- fearsome at times, but loving at others. For the past few sweeps she has been the one to sing you lullabies, for you were forced to kill your lusus as food for Gl'bgolyb, Her Imperious Condescension's lusus, because every Orphaner must first be an orphan himself. You had learned to read the sea's moods long ago, and could alway tell when a storm was coming, or the creatures in her depths were stirring - which was a skill even most veteran captains still lacked.

Staring out at her you begin humming a tune to coincide with her waves lapping upon the hull of the ship. She sounds like shes asking the same question you were earlier: so you stop humming to talk to her like most would talk to their lusus. "I….. I don't knov my exact reasonin, but… All I knov fer certain is that he intrigues me. Also, he brings out feelins in me I'we newer had befer." You sigh knowing your explanation isn't enough for her: you can feel her becoming frustrated. "I knov it isn't vhat you vant t'hear, but it's the only explanation I hawe….." You trail off allowing yourself the privacy of your own mind. She will be content for now as long as when you figure it out you tell her.

((Hopefully later t'night vhen he comes t'chat I'll begin t'figure out vhat's goin on vith me.)) You lean back, looking up at the dark sky to think until the gold blood comes to you. ((I can only hope these feelins aren't vhat I think they are…))


End file.
